Pureblood
by GamerKuro
Summary: Being outcast by the wizard community, finding missing people, and dealing with dead bodies are all things Draco Malfoy can handle. Working with Harry Potter...not so much.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fic belong to J.K Rowling.

Beta'd by Aliza

Britpick by Winterstorm

The man opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before allowing his pupils to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. He could not figure out exactly where he was, nor how he got there, but assumed that he was still inside the club, as he could still feel and hear the vibrations of the erotic club music nearby.

Suddenly, the male winced as he felt a deep pain coming from the back of his head. He lifted his hand to feel the throbbing spot, only to quickly put it back down as touching the painful area only caused it to hurt more. His hand fell onto something hard, cold and smooth; slowly the man realized that his entire body was laying on the solid, freezing surface. He got up from what he guessed to be the floor, taking his time as he did, for he was afraid he would bump into something in the darkness.

The man took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He had remembered wanting to go behind the club's mysterious, red curtains, but the hooded bodyguards at the entrance said he wasn't able to go in unless he allowed them to hold onto his wand while inside. In his drunken stupor, he gladly agreed to the terms and quickly gave the guards his wand before rushing through the silky, red drapes. His feet had barely touched the other side of the curtain's floor before he heard a deep voice yell _stupefy_.

Blood rushed to the man's face as a large frown formed on his lips. He didn't know what type of game the owner of this club was trying to play, but he was not amused. The man checked the pockets of his tight, leather jeans and was surprised to find all his money in place. If they didn't want to rob him of his money, what other purpose did they have for using a stunning spell on him? The man did not care to find out, so he quickly tried to find a way out of the room.

He moved around the room, stretching his arms out as he tried to feel for a door, or even a light switch in the dark area. His hands came in contact with a large piece of silken fabric that felt to be hanging vertically. The man made a sigh of relief as he was sure he was touching the curtains that he had ran through earlier. He pulled back the drapes and was blinded by a bright light.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness, his mouth dropped open in horror at the sight before him. Bodies...headless, naked, bleeding bodies hung before him like meat in an abattoir. It was such a horrible, unbelievable sight that that man was sure he was dreaming, that he must be imagining things.

He blinked and blinked and blinked once again, but no. They were still there, the bodies hanging lifelessly on giant, metal chains. Large, curved hooks were at the end of each chain, hooks that were either pierced in one of the body's feet or thighs to keep them hanging in such a gruesome way.

The man fell to the ground and began to vomit as the strong smell of the rotten corpses began to overwhelm his nose. He wiped his mouth before quickly yelling loudly for help, his body too frozen in fear to get up and find help himself. When he realized that no one could hear him over the loud, thunderous music, he let out a tiny sob before staring at the scene before him once more. The man wondered what type of sick person could be so cruel as to do this to people.

Behind the male stood a being hidden within a grey cloak. An axe was the only thing that could be seen hanging from beneath the shrouded figure's clothes. The mysterious being raised the axe, causing the soft shuffling of its robes to alert the man of its presence.

The man turned around and his eyes quickly locked on to the sharp weapon hovering over his head. He didn't even get a chance to scream before the axe cut through his neck.

Draco groaned as he heard the obnoxious sound of his alarm go off. The blond buried his head deeper into his pillow before lifting his hand from beneath the bed cover and slamming it repeatedly around on the bedside table nearby. Draco made a pleased moan once his hand hit its target and the deafening noise went away. He took a few moments to enjoy the quiet before raising his head and glaring at the annoying clock. If he had his wand, he would have destroyed the device by now.

But then again if he had his wand and had used it, he most likely would have been in Azkaban by now.

Draco sluggishly got out of bed and went to shower. Once finished, he got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. As he walked downstairs, Draco spotted his mother in the kitchen happily frying bacon and eggs on the cooker. "Mum, you know you didn't have to cook breakfast for me. I'm a grown man. I'm capable of making my own meals."

Draco watched as his mom turned around with a grin on her face. The blond could never express how happy he was once his mother had start smiling again. The woman had been through so much over the years. With all the tragedies she, or should he say, _they_, had faced together, Draco had once truly thought he would never be able to see his mother's beautiful smile again.

"Yes, Draco. I am aware that my little boy is all grown-up...as much as I hate to admit it, but I get bored just sitting around here. You can let me do a few things once in a while." The woman gestured to the seat at the kitchen table. "Now, sit. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Draco knew that there was no point in arguing with his mother, so he just sat down and began reading the newspaper that was lying on the table. The headline of the paper caught his attention.

**Another body found at landfill. Turn to pg.8 to learn more.**

Draco turned to the appropriate page to read more on the topic.

_At 2.58 am, a headless body was found and reported at Charleston landfill. Police released information that the body was completely unclothed and possessed a gigantic hole in its right foot. The hole was in a similar shape and size to the other headless bodies that the police have found in the past few months. Just like the previous bodies, the police are unable to identify the corpse. No new reports of missing family or friends have surfaced either, which make the police question if the victims of these crimes are perhaps homeless. With that being said, citizens have taken to name this serial killer "The Homeless Hunter._"

Draco scrunched up his face as he read the article. "Ugh, Muggles are so barbaric."

"What's that dear?" His mom came over and sat a plate of food in front of him.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, just reading about this _Homeless Hunter_. It's disgusting, and almost amazing, how Muggles choose to kill one another."

"The Homeless Hunter?" His mother raised an eyebrow as she poured him a glass of orange juice. "Has he struck again? That makes the fifth time this week."

Draco nodded as he took a sip of his drink. He then heard a familiar popping sound, followed by several more. He watched as his mom let out a shrieking scream as she stared in horror at something behind him. The blond turned around and felt as if his heart had just leap into his throat.

Five. Five Aurors, with wands held out and ready to cast, stood in the middle of his house.

One of the Aurors, a chubby man with pale blue eyes, walked towards Draco. "Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. We are here for you."

* * *

><p>Draco didn't understand what had gone wrong. He had taken every precaution to make sure that the Ministry of Magic never found him or his mother. After the war, Draco and his mother had taken whatever remained of the family's wealth and went into hiding. They knew, or at least thought, that hiding in the Muggle world was the perfect plan. The Ministry of Magic knew as much about the Muggles and their world as they did. They had been sure that even if Aurors were out looking for them, they wouldn't be able to find them in a place that they didn't know much about. Draco and his mother had even made sure to only leave their Muggle home when absolutely necessary, that way they could lessen the chance of being seen by Muggleborn witches.<p>

The plan seemed so perfect, yet here Draco was, inside the Ministry of Magic, riding the service lift, surrounded by Aurors. Draco didn't know where he was going. He guessed the Aurors were going to give him a 'pretend' trial before quickly taking him to Azkaban, where he would never see the light of day or feel happiness again. The blond supposed he should have felt a bit afraid knowing this, but he just didn't. In fact, he didn't care if the Aurors just skipped the trial and put him in Azkaban immediately or even put him in a cell with his father. The blond was just happy at the fact that the Aurors hadn't taken his mom, just him. Heck, the Aurors didn't even seem to realize his mom was in the room, they just immediately grabbed for Draco and apparated both themselves and him to the Ministry. But Draco would not complain. He loved his mother and would never want to see her go through the things that he heard Azkaban had in store for a person.

As Draco rode the lift, he couldn't help but feel something, like a familiar, tingling, warmth on the flesh of his skin. It took a while for the blond to realize what the familiar sensation was, but then it came to him. Magic. Draco took in a deep breath and smiled as he breathed in the magical air that surrounded him. It was something that he took for granted during his earlier life, but it was quickly missed once he had to conform to Muggle living. Muggle air was so stale and boring; it compared nothing to the delightful and exciting feel one would get when breathing in the air of the wizarding world. Just taking a deep whiff reminded Draco of old times and past pleasure. Such as watching a Quidditch game, riding his first broom, or even simply walking on Hogwarts grounds.

Draco sighed. He missed Hogwarts. It had been so long since he had seen the school that he couldn't even remember the last time he had been there.

Draco's cheeks flushed bright red as images suddenly popped into his head. Warm, soft lips against his, his body writhing in pleasure on the cold wet ground, large calloused hands rubbing over his sensitive flesh. No. He did remember the last time he was at Hogwarts. It was...that night.

Draco quickly shook away the lewd vision floating around his head. No, it had been over three years now. He should, and would, forget about that night.

Suddenly, the doors to the lift opened and Draco found himself being roughly pushed out the shaft by the Aurors. When he was completely out of the lift, the blond was surprised to find himself in an office and not in the Wizengamot Courtrooms like he had assumed he would be.

"Ah, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Draco turned to where he had heard the voice and saw a bald, dark-skinned man with huge black eyes, staring at him from behind a desk. Draco raised an eyebrow at the man. "Mr. Shacklebolt?"

"Come, Mr. Malfoy. Sit, sit." Shacklebolt gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Draco walked a few steps before quickly turning around to see if the Aurors were following him. They weren't, but they had their eyes locked on him, probably looking to see if he would try anything funny.

The blond quickly walked over to the chair and sat down. He then nervously looked at Shacklebolt, who was looking a bit too happy, given the situation.

"So, how are you, Draco?"

"Fine?" Draco didn't mean for his statement to come out as a question, but he really didn't know if he should feel fine or not. He was, after all, a criminal on a run, who had just been captured by Aurors and brought to the Minister of Magic himself.

"Well, that good. How's your mother?"

Draco looked around the room, searching for some type of device or magical gadget to let him know if he was a part of some joke or game show. "Fine, though I imagine she's not too happy at seeing her son being taken away from her by the Ministry of Magic."

"Sorry, about that boy. But I suppose we couldn't have owled you of our arrival, now could we?" Shacklebolt took a sip of the tea he had lying on the desk.

"Mr. Shacklebolt...am I going to Azkaban?" Draco voice trembled. He was afraid now. Seeing the Minister of Magic up, close and personal suddenly made the blond realize that he really might be sharing a prison cell with his father.

"Well, I guess that's all up to you"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the Minister but allowed him to continue.

Shacklebolt's happy expression suddenly disappeared and a much sterner look took its place. "Draco, we need your help."

"_My_ help?" Now the blond was sure this had to be a joke.

"Over the past few months we've had to deal with missing person cases, witches and wizards are now suddenly going off and disappearing without leaving a sign or trace of where they've gone."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, so you have a few people missing."

Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes on the blond. "Not a few. Over sixty people have gone missing."

Draco eyes widened. That was indeed a huge number. "O-Okay, but I still don't see what this has to do with me."

The stern look in Shacklebolt's eyes softened. "We looked at your results during your years in Hogwarts. You had some pretty outstanding N.E., almost as good as the great Hermione Granger. If it weren't for your...history, you would have been a shoe in for an Auror."

"But the fact remains that I do have a history." Draco was getting slightly annoyed. He didn't care about all this Auror and missing person crap. He just wanted know why he was brought to the Ministry of Magic and whether he was going to Azkaban or not.

"We are willing to overlook you and your mother's past if you would be willing to help us."

Draco raised his head. He was now suddenly interested in hearing what the Minister had to say. "By overlook you mean..?"

"We will allow your mother, and you, to return to the wizard community without having to face a sentence or probation of any kind."

Draco's mouth hung open in disbelief. "And that's if I just help you with these cases?"

"Yes."

"What about my father? Will he be reaping any benefits from this deal too?"

"I'm afraid not." Shacklebolt took another sip of his tea before continuing. "We are willing to be so lenient with you and your mother because we are aware you two didn't play much of a part with Voldemort and his army. However, your father's actions did have quite an effect during the war. Being as such, we cannot let your father's judgments in the past go unpunished."

Draco loved his father, but he couldn't help but agree with Shacklebolt. Draco and his mother had only gotten involved with Voldemort because of him. But still, this whole thing sounded too good to be true. All he had to do was find a few people and he and his mother could return to the world of magic...just like that...no tricks?

"I'll accept."

Shacklebolt smiled.

"But..."

The Minister's grin quickly vanished.

"I don't understand why you would choose me to help you solve these cases." Draco folded his arms, "Why not someone like Granger, or heck, Granger herself?"

Shacklebolt avoided Draco's gaze. "Um...Miss. Granger is pregnant right now. Not the proper condition to do investigation work."

Draco narrowed his eyes on the Minister. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why me?"

Draco took notice of Shacklebolt's sudden nervousness. The man's eyes kept shifting away from his. He nibbled on his lips while he repeatedly tapped a finger on his desk.

The Minister finally spoke. "Look, does it really matter why we chose you? We're giving you, a criminal, a chance at freedom."

Draco thought the man's words over. He was right. Why look a gift horse in a mouth? "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good. Now, on to business." Shacklebolt let out a deep breath, which Draco saw as a sigh of relief. "Because you are still technically a criminal, you won't be working on this case by yourself. A top Auror will be working with you constantly. In fact, the Auror you will be working with has been listening to this entire conversation while waiting outside my office door. You may come in now."

Draco turned toward the door and watched as the Auror walked in. When the blond's eyes connected with two piercing green pupils, hidden behind a pair of black spectacle frames, visions of hot sweaty bodies rubbing violently against each other suddenly came into his mind.

"No..." Draco thought as he stared at the person's hair. Remembering what it once felt like to run his fingers through the shaggy mop.

"No..." He continued to think as he watched the person lip's turn into a smile. Thinking back to how those lips once felt against his and how they caused his body to feel like it was on fire.

"No..." Draco finally choked out as he watched the man wave a hand at him, the same hand that had caused him to feel such great pleasure once in his life.

"I'm sorry, Draco. What was that?" Shacklebolt asked.

Draco felt all his blood rush to his face and before he even knew what he was doing, Draco got out of his seat and turned to glare angrily at bloody, flipping, HARRY SODDING POTTER. "NO! I will not work with him!"

"But-"

Draco stopped Shacklebolt before he could even speak. "No! I would rather be sent to Azkaban. I would rather be sent to Hell. Heck, I don't care where it is, so long as Potter is not there."

The room was silent at Draco's sudden outburst. Neither Shacklebolt or even the Aurors knew what to say or do.

Harry, who still appeared to be smiling, attempted to say something. "Draco-"

Draco eyes suddenly looked horrified as he stared at Harry with a mouth hanging wider than a fish out of water. "NO! POTTER! We do not refer to each other by first names! I am a Malfoy, that is what you should call me!"

"Dr-"

Draco glare intensified.

"I mean Malfoy," Harry quickly corrected. "I know you don't want to work with me, but this is a very serious case, can't you just put whatever hatred you have for me aside for right now."

"No." Draco quickly stated. "I refuse to work with someone like you. Hell, why do you even need my help. Aren't you the fucking _chosen one_? Shouldn't you be able to solve this on your own?"

Harry laughed and for a moment, the blond really thought he was about to kill the git. He hated the man's laugh, he hated how warm and friendly it sounded. Hated how it made butterflies suddenly appear in his stomach, and most of all, he hated the memories it suddenly brought back.

"I'm afraid I'm no good when it comes to missing person cases. It took me three years to find the last person I tried to find. In fact, none of the Aurors here are particularly good with these cases. Trust me, we wouldn't have called you here if we didn't need your help."

"Well, can't I work with someone else? Why do I have to work with..." Draco groaned. "...you."

Draco missed the suddenly silent communication Shacklebolt and Harry briefly had with each other.

Harry shook his head. "No, you can only work with me."

Draco crossed his arm. "Then I guess I'm going to Azkaban."

Harry sighed. He then turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Do you mind if we have a moment to ourselves?"

"I mind." Draco watched as the Aurors as well as Shacklebolt left the room. "Wait! I don't want to be left alone with this git."

"Well, you have no choice." Harry shut the door after the last person had left.

Draco let out an angry grunt. He really wanted to stamp his feet on the ground like a four year old in mid-tantrum, but he resisted because he still had _some_ dignity. He felt uncomfortable being left alone in the room with Harry. Even though the man was feet away, he still felt close enough to cause Draco's cheeks to blush. The blond turned his body away from the man, hoping that he wouldn't see his face redden.

"Dr-Malfoy, I know you're incredibly angry right now, but try to think clearly."

Draco took note at how soft and calm Potter's voice sounded. It could probably send babies to sleep and cause girls to swoon...God, he hated Potter.

"You would get your freedom back, you would no longer have to stay in hiding, and you would be able to come back to the wizard community."

"I don't care. I would gladly give up all those things if it means I could avoid working with you." Draco didn't even bother turning around as he said this.

"Okay, you don't care...but what about your mother?"

Draco's eyes widened. Shit

"As much as you hate me, I'm pretty sure you could tolerate me just for her sake."

Draco wanted his mom to be happy. He knew that she could never be fully content until his father returned, but it would definitely help if he could get her back into the world of magic. Merlin, why did Potter have to know him so well.

"Fine, I'll fucking work with you." Draco raised an eyebrow as his response was met with silence. He slowly turned around. "Didn't you hear me? I-"

Draco gasped as he turned to find Harry practically on top of him. Fucking snake, he must have snuck up on him whilst his back was turned. Draco tried to ignore the man's warm breath tickling across his cheeks, he pretended not to noticed the pleasing scent of what appeared to be the man's aftershave, and Merlin, how he tried to ignore the hungry gaze in the man's emerald eyes.

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

Draco mentally cursed his traitorous body as he felt his cock twitch at the sound of Harry's now husky tone.

"I wasn't the one who ran away, quite quickly might I add, after we had sex."

Draco didn't even bother trying to hide the blush that took over his face. "I-If we're going to work together. I appreciate you not bringing up old events."

"After so many years, I think I deserve an answer."

"After so many years, I think you should have gotten over it." Draco eyes widen as he realized Harry's face was getting a bit too close to his.

Harry smirked. "After that night, I could never get over you."

Harry brushed his lips against Draco's. The blond gasped in surprised, which he quickly learned was a mistake, as it allowed Potter entrance into his mouth. He felt Potter's tongue slowly entering and tracing the inside of his mouth. The man's tongue seeming to gradually familiarize itself with the moist cavern it once explored.

Draco moaned into the kiss. He really didn't want to, didn't even mean to, but Potter's tongue felt and tasted so good...how was anyone supposed to fight it? Draco felt Harry pull his body closer to his, and before Draco even knew what he was doing. He found himself wrapping his arms around the man in response. The blond's tongue was to next to respond as it began twirling around Potter's, both playing a game of who could dominate who. Draco quickly lost. He got distracted once he felt Harry grind his hard, clothed length against his groin.

How could the man be so hard so quickly?

Harry grinded against his groin once more and this time his hard cock rubbed directly on the tent in the Draco's trousers.

Correction. How were they both so hard so quickly?

A knock came from the door. It was Shacklebolt. "Are you two alright in there? I don't hear any talking."

Harry and Draco quickly broke away from each other.

"Yeah, we're fine." Draco wiped away the saliva from his lips. He then looked at Harry who appeared to be giving him a knowing smirk.

"Before this case is closed, I will find out why you ran away all those years ago."

Draco watched as Harry walked over to open the door. The blond tightened his fist as he resisted the urge to release a blood-curling scream. God, how he hated Harry fucking Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fic belong to J.K Rowling.

Beta'd by Amanda

Britpick by Winterstorm

Draco wished that looks could kill, because if so, Potter would have been dead minutes ago. Instead, the man was happily chatting away with Shacklebolt as the three of them walked down a hallway in one of ministry's departments. Draco made sure to stay on the left side of the Minister, far away from Potter, as he didn't wish for the man to pull another stunt like he had in the office earlier. Draco glared at the Auror as he thought back to the kiss.

He couldn't believe the nerve Potter had to kiss him like that. Just because they may have messed around once in the past, didn't mean the Chosen git had a right to his body. Draco should have stopped the man from kissing him. He should have...then why didn't he? Draco thought, no, knew he no longer had feelings for Potter. All those emotions were left in the past, a deep and complicated past that no one but himself would ever know of. Yet, as soon as Potter's lips brushed against his, Draco found himself unable to fight back. It was like his brain had shut down and his heart had taken over, causing him to immediately melt into Potter's embrace.

Draco's eyes began to soften as he continued to look at Potter. The man's kissing had gotten better but that wasn't the only thing that had improved. Potter's body was more defined than what it had been years ago. Back then, Potter's frame was thin, even looking to be on the bit malnourished side, now Potter possessed a slightly more muscular build. Not really bulky, but just enough to fill out the suit he was wearing. His hair had gotten a bit longer as well. It was still as wild as it had been at Hogwarts, but now it looked as if he had just gotten a rather nice shag, rather than as if he had just gotten out of bed. There was a bit of stubble around his lips also. It was light and barely noticeable, but it seemed to add to his attractive features.

Potter's eyes turned away from Shacklebolt, and Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he found the green pupils staring at him. Draco noticed the sudden smile on Potter's face before he quickly went back to looking at the Minister. Draco turned his face away from the two males hoping to hide his now reddened cheeks. Potter had caught him checking him out. Draco immediately shook his head of the thought. No. He had not been checking Potter out, just taking note of how much he had 'matured' over the years.

Shacklebolt stopped in front of a door with the words '_Case files'_ written on its window. "Here we are."

Shacklebolt opened the door and walked inside. Draco followed suit, but only after making sure Potter walked in before him. After what had happened earlier, he didn't really trust him standing anywhere near his rear.

The layout of the room Draco walked into was similar to that of a library, but instead of bookshelves it contained rows of gray, filing cabinets. There were also long tables set out in the huge room; some of the tables seemed to be occupied by a few Aurors who were reading papers from yellow folders.

The Minister turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, this is the file room of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Every magical case and crime ever committed has been recorded and placed in this room. Whatever information you need on a case now or previously, be it evidence, suspects, or location, can be found here."

The Minister took out his wand and uttered a spell. A cabinet, some distance away, opened and allowed a huge yellow folder to fly out. The folder flew across the room and into the Minister's hand. "Let's have a seat."

Draco and Harry followed Shacklebolt to an empty table and sat down.

"This is all the information we have on the missing person cases. The peoples' profiles, history, and names of the witnesses who had last seen them are all in here." Shacklebolt slid the folder over to Draco who opened it with interest.

The first sheet of paper Draco encountered possessed a photo of a man clipped on it. The male in the image had curly brown hair and bright hazel eyes. His thin lips were curved in what appeared to be a cocky smile; and his skin was so pale that it almost seemed to give off an eerie glow. Draco eyes narrowed on the photo as he swore he had seen the man in the image before. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the name on the top of the paper. "Thomas Myers? I know him. He used to go to Hogwarts; he was in my house."

Harry cocked his head. "Really? He was the first person to come up missing. You wouldn't happen to known where he disappeared to?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Are you forgetting I've been hiding in the Muggle world for the past few years? I haven't been in contact with my friends, since Merlin knows when. Besides, Thomas and I were never chums, barely even acquaintances. He was too much of an arse for me to befriend, and that's saying a lot coming from me."

Draco continued to look through the piles of papers. He came across other photos of missing wizards and witches. Their pictures were attached to papers that contained bits of information such as where they lived, their line of work, schooling and so on. It was when Draco was looking at their family background that he noticed a pattern. "They're all Purebloods."

The Minster nodded his head. "You noticed that too. It's the only thing we could find in common among them. At first, we thought Purebloods were going off to start their own society, maybe even trying to start another war. They are not unlikely scenarios, you know, with you Purebloods and all."

The Old Draco would have made a rather biting remark at the Minister's comment, however the New Draco, the Draco that had fought for Voldemort and was now labeled a crook, decided to just let the comment slide.

"However, when we found no signs of warfare or cult activities, we had to look for other reasons for the missing witches and wizards. And so far, we've come up with none."

Draco thought it over. "There is another possibility. They could be getting offed."

"We considered that," said Harry, "But whether dead or not we would still be able to find the bodies, or at least traces of them. There is no spell that can cause a body to disappear completely, just some that could put it in another place, like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. And, any device or gadget that can do such a thing are all kept under lock here at the Ministry."

Draco sighed as he began to feel a headache about to come on. This whole thing sounded like it was going to be quite the challenge to solve. Draco then went back to looking at Thomas's paper. "You say he was the first one to come up missing?"

Shacklebolt nodded his head. "Yes, two months ago Thomas Myers seemed to vanish off the face of the planet. Like the rest of the missing people, he left no signs or hints of where he might have gone. The last person to have seen him was his girlfriend, but she is about as clueless on his disappearance as we are."

"Girlfriend?" Draco questioned.

Shacklebolt reached across the table and pointed to a name written under '_Witnesses'_ on Thomas's paper. "Cadena Oldham, she and Thomas had apparently been going out for quite a while. Sounded like it was getting pretty serious too. That was, until a few months ago, when Thomas suddenly came up missing."

The name _Cadena Oldham_ sounded familiar to Draco, but he didn't know why. Perhaps, it was another classmate from Hogwarts? Or someone he had met at one of his family's parties a long time ago. Draco rested his chin on his palm as he tried to figure out where he had heard the name before. His eyes began to drift and soon he found himself staring at Potter, Potter who was staring back at him with a huge grin on his face.

Draco felt his cheeks turn red, and he quickly straightened his posture before glaring at him. "What?"

For some reason, Draco's question seemed to make Potter's grin grow even bigger.

"Nothing," Harry answered.

Draco's eyes narrowed on Potter. He knew there was something more to his stare than what the man let on. However, Draco did not care. His main concern was helping the Minister and getting him and his mother back to the wizarding world.

Draco turned to Shacklebolt. "I need to speak to Thomas's girlfriend. There's a few questions I would like to ask her."

Shacklebolt's bulbous eyes seem to get even bigger at that moment. "Why? We already questioned her, and I assure you she knows about as much as we do on this whole incident."

"Yes, but still, there might have been a few things you forgot to ask her or that you overlooked."

Deep frown lines appeared on the Minister's forehead. "My boy, are you trying to imply that the Ministry didn't do a proper investigation job? I'll have you know, that ever since the death of the Voldemort, this organization has been running at it's finest. When I tell you we questioned Ms. Oldham, you should trust that we asked her all the questions that needed to be asked."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He never thought he would meet someone who held a more sensitive ego than his father. "Minister, did you or did you not ask for my help?"

"Yes, but-"

"Yes, you did." Draco quickly interrupted, " I have no doubt in the Ministry's law enforcement skills after all you did find me, but the fact remains that you have over sixty people who you cannot find, people which you have asked for my help to find. Well, I cannot help you if you refuse to cooperate with me."

Draco took note of Shacklebolt's suddenly tight fist. It seemed like the man was still not willing to give up on the subject. "But we already questioned Ms. Oldham. What would be the point of doing it again? It would be only wasting time."

"I don't know if the teachings may have change since the last time you've been in school Minister, but in D.A.D.A I was taught that it never a waste of time when it comes to interrogating witnesses or looking over evidence." Draco's eyes suddenly darkened as he remembered something his godfather, Snape, once told him. "No amount of time spent on a cases is useless, it just increases the chances of it being solved."

"But I don't-"

"Minister!" Both Draco and Shacklebolt turned to Harry. They both took note of the rather stern expression on his face. Draco had never seen him look so serious since his fight with Voldemort, and as much as he hated to admit it the stern expression did look quite good on Potter. "Malfoy, would just like to question Cadena. I don't think that is too much to ask."

Draco's watched as the Minister opened his mouth, looking ready to argue once more. However, he seemed to stop once he noticed Potter's stare growing colder. "Very well. I will try to see if Ms. Oldham will be able to see you today."

Shacklebolt got up from the table and walked out of the room. Once the door closed behind the Minister, Harry turned to Draco. "You handled yourself well there, Malfoy."

It had been so long since he heard someone praise him other than his mother, it made him want to smile. However, he quickly remembered who he had complimented him and he chose to frown instead. "I always handled myself well, Potter."

Harry continued to look calm, not seeming at all fazed by Draco rather heated tone. "True, but I know the Malfoy back in Hogwarts probably would have chosen fiercer words to say to the Minister just then."

"Well, a year's worth of hiding can change a person." Draco eyes widened. He suddenly realized he was once again alone with Potter. True, he wasn't fully alone. There were still other Aurors in the room, but that didn't seem to make him feel any less at ease.

Back in Hogwarts, being in the same classroom with Potter used to be too much for Draco to handle. Now here he was, years later, sitting right next to the prat. Draco wished he could say that there wasn't much of a difference sitting next to Potter now than sitting with him in Potions back in Hogwarts. However, back then, he hadn't slept with the man.

Draco suddenly realized Potter's face was getting closer to his. He let out a girlish squeak, though he would never admit it, before sliding his chair away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, I was just trying to get a closer look at your face. It was starting to get red all of the sudden. Are you sick?"

Draco scoffed. Potter was still ever the Gryffindor, always worrying about others like usual. "I'm perfectly alright. Now if you don't mind backing away from me?"

"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Harry scooted closer to Draco, which only angered him more.

"No! I just like to have my personal space. Now will you please back away." Draco tried his best to avoid Potter's eyes as he said this. There was something about Potter's gaze that bothered him. Those alluring, green eyes had suddenly seem to darken, causing them to look more intense. Almost as if they were trying stare right into Draco's mind.

"I've known you for years, Malfoy. I can tell when you're lying." Harry moved his seat. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be-" Draco stopped. He couldn't continue once he noticed the sudden expression on Potter's face. The intense look in his eye was gone, and now replaced with a dejected gaze. His lips were turned downward as he stared at Draco, looking slightly broken.

"I do scare you, don't I?" Harry took one of his hands and rubbed it lightly against one of Draco's cheeks. To Draco's surprise, he didn't jerk away from the touch. Instead, he could only stare at Potter and the hurt expression he wore on his face. "Is it because of that night?"

Draco angrily slapped Potter's hand away. "There are only two people who I am afraid of. You killed one of them and helped send the other one to jail."

Draco saw Harry wince when he mentioned the imprisonment of his father. Draco knew he wasn't playing fair. His father being sent to Azkaban wasn't completely Potter's fault. However, making it seem that way helped to set a boundary. Draco needed that boundary if he wanted to get through this case without getting his heart broken. "Potter, I thought I told you that we can't talk about what happened years ago. We're going to be working together, and we need to leave whatever happened in the past behind us."

Harry's eyes suddenly turned heated. "So, what am I supposed to do? Pretend that night never happened, that we never happened?"

"Potter, are you daft?" Once Draco noticed that he was gaining the attention of the other Aurors in the room, he quickly began to whisper. "There was never a 'we'. You found me on Hogwarts grounds, we talked, we fucked, the end."

Harry's fist tightened. "So, that's all it was? A simple fuck?"

"Yes." Though Draco answered in a firm and believable tone, he avoided Potter's gaze, afraid that his eyes would give away how he truly felt about that night.

"And what about that kiss earlier?" Harry continued. "I may have started it, but it sure seemed like you didn't want it to end anytime soon. If that night was just a one night stand. Why did you respond so eagerly to me?"

Draco mentally cursed. He had forgotten all about what had happened in the Minister's office earlier. Luckily, he was a Malfoy, and his family was known for making up convincing lies when put on the spot.

"Get over yourself, Potter. Yes, I may have reacted a bit enthusiastically to your simple snog, but that doesn't mean anything. I haven't had sexual contact with anyone for over 3 years. If Professor McGonagall suddenly Apparated into the room and gave me a quick smooch, I probably would have reacted the same way...Merlin, forbid," Draco quickly added, as the thought of kissing the decrepit woman made him feel nauseous. "Point is, I wasn't thinking with my head, at least not the right one anyway, but now I am, and I promise you there will be no more of _that _in the future."

"So, if I tried to kiss you right now, you would fight back?"

Harry's question caught Draco completely off guard. He felt himself turning bright red before he even had time to stop it. "O-Of course, but you wouldn't do that obviously."

Draco panicked, as he, once again, watched Potter's face lean closer to him. He put his hands on the man's chest, attempting to push the man away from him. "Potter, what the fuck are you doing? There are other people in this room!"

Harry smirked. "I don't care who sees me. In fact, I want them all to see. How else will they know what is mine?"

Draco was about to deny Potter's claim. How dare he say Draco was his, claiming him like some sort of livestock? Draco belonged to no one. However, it was hard to tell Potter this, when his face was so close, causing the Draco's brain to go fuzzy as the Potter's inched closer to his.

"Harry..."

Both Draco and Harry looked at the entrance of the room to see a rather distressed looking man trying desperately to hold on to a large stack of papers in his arms. Draco eyes widened as he remembered seeing the familiar face back in Hogwarts. "Longbottom?"

When Neville's eyes locked onto Draco's, the man let out a surprised gasp before unknowingly letting the papers in his hands drop to the floor.

Harry backed away from Draco, much to Draco's relief, and sighed before getting out of his seat to help the man pick up the fallen papers. "I see you're starting off this morning well, Neville."

"Yeah, it's been kind of a rough week with me handling all these assignments the Minister suddenly thrust onto me." Neville sheepishly grinned

Draco noticed Neville casting him a sideways glance, as he and Harry picked up the sheets of paper scattered all across the floor. He couldn't help but smile at this. It seem like Neville was just as nervous as ever when in Draco's presence. Though Draco had considered himself to have changed over the past few years, he couldn't help but be pleased at seeing the cowardly expression on Longbottom's face. It reminded him of older and much simpler times. Times when he wasn't fighting for Voldemort, or worrying about his family being killed every five minutes. Times when he was just a rich spoiled brat picking on a some chubby Gryffindork. The good times, of course Neville probably wouldn't have seen them that way.

Draco got out of his seat and walked over to help the two Aurors. He crouched down and started picking up the sheets of papers. He went to grab for more, but stopped once his eyes caught sight of what was on the documents. On every sheet the title _birth certificate_ was written out in bold on the top. Located in the center of each document was information such as the person's name, date of birth, sex, and other vital information. Mostly standard things to be seen on a witches and wizards certificates, however it was the words written under magical blood line that really caught Draco's attention. On every certificate the words _Former Squib _were the first to be written under the title before it went on to list the rest of the magical history in the person's family. Since the information was the first to be listed, it meant the owner of the birth certificate had used to be a Squib, but the thing was, Draco had never heard of a Squib suddenly becoming a witch.

The sheets of paper were suddenly snatched out of Draco's hand by Neville. Draco glared at his old victim. "Well, aren't you brave, Longbottom. Snatching a paper away from a snake."

For a moment Neville turned pale, but his eyes suddenly darkened and the color quickly returned to his face. "It's not so hard to do once you realize it lost the venom it used to possess."

Draco's eyes widened. He never expected Neville to come up with such a harsh and witty comeback. The boy had usually been so weak and timid. When did Longbottom grow a backbone?

Harry must have noticed the sudden tension between Neville and Draco as he quickly tried to change the subject. "Neville, earlier it sounded like you needed me for something?"

"Oh, right." Neville gathered the rest of the fallen papers and stood back up. Draco and Harry followed his action.

"This morning I was told by the Minister that you were going to be partnering up with a criminal." Neville gave Draco a quite glare before continuing. "I was told that you were only 'forced' to this in order to solve the recent missing person cases we've been having lately."

Draco huffed. "Your point, Longbottom?"

"Anyway," Neville continued, not even bothering to make eye contact with Draco. "Like all crooks that work with us, he has to be assigned a crimen, and I was sent here to give it to him."

Draco cocked an eyebrow as he watched Neville dig into one of his robes'. "Crimen?"

Neville pulled out a long, thin piece of plastic from his pocket. He then shoved the weirdly shaped plastic in front of Draco's face. "Here."

Draco roughly grabbed the object out of Longbottom's hand. He then took the time to look the item over in order to find out what exactly was just given to him. The thin piece of plastic was see through and had a pointed tip at one of the ends, as well as the words 'Property of the Ministry of Magic' in the center of it. Draco quickly realized it was a wand, an ugly one, but a wand nonetheless. "Why am I being given this?"

Draco turned to Harry for an answer. But he seemed not to want to look Draco in the eyes for some reason. "Well, uh, how should I say this? You're going to be needing a wand if you're going to help with this case and well...that's it."

"This." Draco angrily gestured to the 'wand' in his hand. "This is something you give a baby to teethe on. This barely looks like it could cast simple levitating spell, never mind anything else. Why can't I use my old wand?"

Draco gaze then narrowed on the Auror. "I'm assuming you still have it. Don't you?"

Harry sheepishly grinned. "O-Of course, but..."

Neville crossed his arm and smirked at Draco. "You're not allowed to use it."

Draco's eyes seemed to grow bright with anger as he suddenly turned his heated gaze on Neville. "What do you mean? I'm not allowed to use it? It's my wand."

"Malfoy, you are a offender." Neville stressed the word offender. "You don't actually expect the Ministry to allow a crimnal such as yourself to work around Harry with a fully loaded wand. No, you have to be issued a crimen, which is exactly what you are holding. It is only able to cast the most basic of spells, all harmless of course, and can only be used when you are in the presence of Harry."

Draco's hands tightened around the crimen. "This is a shackle!"

"Call it what you want, but you have no choice but to use it until this case is over with. I have to go now, see ya Harry." Neville quickly exited the room leaving a fuming Malfoy in his wake.

Harry turned to Draco and lightly touched the man on the shoulder. "Draco, are you-"

Draco quickly knocked the Harry's hand away. "Don't touch me, Potter. It's already humiliating enough that I'm being forced to work with you, as well as having to use to this poor excuse for a wand. I don't need you comforting me. I just want to be done with this whole thing, return back to the wizard community with my Mum, and move far away so I never have to see or deal with you ever again."

Draco was too busy staring angrily at the crimen in his hand, to see the somber expression on Harry's face at that moment.

The door to the room opened once again, this time revealing Shacklebolt. "Okay, we were able to get Ms. Oldham to see you two, but you have to make it very quick. Harry, you should Apparate Draco and you there immediately if you want to have enough time to question her."

Draco flinched and pulled his hand away from Potter, when he made a grab for it. He then remembered that his hand was needed in order for them to be able to Apparate together.

"This is stupid." Draco huffed as he wrapped his hand around Potter's. "Why can she just Apparate here?"

"Because she's a muggle," Harry quickly stated

"Wha-" Draco words were cut off as Potter had already vanished them out of the room.


End file.
